Turbo Norimaki
|Race = Earthling |Gender = Male |Date of birth = Age 748 |Address = 1 Flying Squirrel, Dr. Penguin Village, Gengoro Island |FamConnect = Senbei Norimaki (father) Midori Norimaki (mother) Nitro Norimaki (sister) Arale Norimaki (surrogate sister) Gatchan #1 and #2 (surrogate siblings) |Date of death = Age 748 }} is Senbei's and Midori's first biological child. He is also a genius, far surpassing his father in intellect. Biography Background Turbo was the first-born child of Senbei and Midori Norimaki, and was originally a normal baby. Soon after his birth, Senbei takes Turbo out on a drive, but gets distracted after hearing strange noises, and then seeing a woman changing through the window of a nearby apartment building while looking for the source of the sound. Unsupervised, Turbo crawls out of the car and wanders off. Unbeknownst to Senbei, the noises were actually made by a spaceship manned by two aliens and their translator robo, who landed on Earth to obtain water in order to replenish their supply. The aliens accidentally land their ship close to where Turbo had crawled off to, and collide with the infant, killing him. The aliens panic, and quickly bring him into their ship, placing him inside a medical machine in hopes of healing him. The procedure is successful and Turbo is revived, but the aliens' technology gifted him with a genius-level intellect and psychic powers, as well as the ability to talk far earlier than most babies would be able to. The source of Turbo's abilities are never learned by the Norimaki family, with Senbei assuming Turbo inherited his genius. ''Dragon Ball'' Red Ribbon Army Saga When Goku asks Senbei to repair the Dragon Radar, Turbo quickly fixes it with his psychic powers knowing his dad would not be able to fix it, and after Arale defeats General Blue and accidentally forgets to get the radar back, he makes a new one with the parts to Senbei's plane for Goku, using his powers. He also lifts the effects of General Blue's Psychic Eyes technique from Goku. ''Dragon Ball Super'' "Future" Trunks Saga Turbo appears with Midori in the intro to the episode, "Goku vs. Arale! An Off-the-Wall Battle Spells the End of the Earth?", where Arale is shown running through Penguin Village. Despite several decades having passed between the time Goku first met him and the events of the episode, Turbo is still a baby and the rest of the people of the village also do not appear to have aged. ''The Brief Return of Dr. Slump'' In the sequel manga The Brief Return of Dr. Slump, Turbo reappears, having grown slightly and now sports a black bowl haircut. He now has a younger sister known as Nitro Norimaki. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly through the use of ki. *'Technopathy' - The ability to manipulate technology. *'Telekinesis' - A technique that allows the user to manipulate objects and other people with the power of one's mind. *'Teleportation' - A technique for traveling long distances instantly. Video Game Appearances *''Famicom Jump: Hero Retsuden'' *''Jump Ultimate Stars'' *''Dr. Slump: Arale-Chan'' *''Dragon Ball: Origins 2'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Yūko Mita (Dr. Slump (Original & Remake), Dragon Ball) *Funimation dub: Christopher Bevins Trivia *Many generic babies shown in Dragon Ball, such as Chenshi or Pinfu, are of exactly the same character design as Turbo. *Turbo shares his name with a dog that Akira Toriyama adopted shortly before his first appearance in Dr. Slump. Gallery MrTime&Turbo.png|Mr. Time and Turbo on a table Gatchans&Turbo.png|The Gatchans and Turbo watching the TV Turbo1(DB).png|Turbo looking at the Dragon Radar Turbo3(DB).png|Turbo Turbo4(DB).png|Turbo after witnessing Arale defeating General Blue Turbo5(DB).png|Turbo deconstructing his father's plane Turbo6(DB).PNG|Turbo with the Dragon Radar he made TeenTurbo.png|Turbo as a young boy DrSlumpSuperDesigns.jpg|Turbo's design in Super External links *[[W:c:Drslump:Turbo Norimaki|Turbo Norimaki at Dr. Slump wiki]] Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dr. Slump characters Category:DB Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Earthlings Category:Males Category:Siblings